


Qui tombe, qui tombe

by sariek



Series: Time, a maniac scattering dust [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Time, a maniac scattering dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976644
Kudos: 19





	Qui tombe, qui tombe

黑髮男人在天色漸暗時回到他的公寓，三步併作兩步地爬上階梯上到五樓，趕著去嘗試修補一小時前發生的一切。

他剛踏進公寓時尼爾剛沖完澡坐在沙發上喝著啤酒，隨意地穿了件連帽上衣跟內褲，將毛巾披在肩膀上。「嗨。」尼爾打了招呼，「你在急什麼？」

男人看到尼爾彷彿被電擊一般，急忙走到沙發前，途中差點被監視器的電線絆倒，尼爾忍不住揚起嘴角。他鮮少看到男人這麼慌亂的模樣，這樣的戀人意外地非常可愛。他跪在尼爾面前，尼爾低頭，將啤酒放到桌上，手肘撐著膝蓋，掌心墊著下巴，等著聽他的男朋友要說什麼。

「我——」男人欲言又止。「我收回剛剛的求婚，那太不正式了。」他直視著尼爾的雙眼，懇切地說。

尼爾安靜了半晌，對他的戀人來說長的像是一小時。

「可是，來不及了。」他邊說著，邊亮出手上好好地戴在象徵訂婚位置的戒指。「我已經決定要跟你度過餘生了。」

尼爾看著他的未婚夫愣住，彷彿石化一般。接著他笑了，捧著尼爾的臉重重地吻了上去，青年愉悅地加深這個吻，直到兩人都到了憋氣的極限，才氣喘吁吁地分開。「我愛你。」男人說。

「我知道，我知道。」尼爾依舊濕潤的髮絲搨在臉上，眼神充滿溫暖的笑意，像下定了決心。他說想要做愛，男人答應他，只要他先把頭髮弄乾。尼爾將毛巾遞給戀人，他的特務男友嘆了口氣，接過毛巾覆蓋上尼爾的頭頂開始溫柔地搓揉，熟練地就像髮廊裡的工讀生。他看著尼爾愉快的表情，擦到途中就忍不住把手中的毛巾隨意丟到地上，抓著尼爾的肩膀將他壓在沙發上，下腹緊貼，雙腳跨在尼爾身側。

尼爾舔了舔唇，輕輕動了動身體挪到舒服的位置。伸出雙手抓著戀人的腰側，語氣經快地問：「我以為你說要擦到全乾。」

「其實也不是真的需要。」他揉揉尼爾的頭，手指順著捲起一搓散落在沙發上的頭髮。

「你讓我現在有點心急，如果你因此感冒的話，我很抱歉。」他假裝充滿歉意地說，撩起尼爾連帽上衣的一角，從肚臍的右邊開始慢慢往上啃咬，在含住乳頭時讓英國青年發出愉悅的哼聲，任由男人將他的身體作為畫布留下痕跡。他感受到金髮青年焦急地伸出手試著拉扯他的上衣下擺，於是他從善如流抬起頭來，讓尼爾把他的上衣拉掉甩到一旁，緊接著投入下一個深吻。

這個吻結束在黑髮男人將臉埋進戀人的頸窩，輕輕咬了一口。「我喜歡你剛洗完澡的味道。」

「嗯哼。」金髮青年沒有認真回應男友的調情，正垂著眼專心地解開男人的褲頭，他已經被吻到勃起了，接下來最需要的是確保他的戀人跟他一樣期待。男人只好又把吻拉回尼爾唇邊，強迫那雙藍眼睛看著他，修長的手指往青年的內褲摸去，掏出已經濕潤的勃起。尼爾的呻吟從吻的空隙間流出，被男人親手撫慰的感覺一直都這麼好。

尼爾趁男人撫摸自己時終於解開了對方的褲頭，隨便擼動幾下便收回手，往自己下身摸去，抬高腰部試著準備自己。他的戀人見狀，吻了一下尼爾的額頭，起身回房間拿回了潤滑液回來。尼爾緊閉著雙眼，唇瓣輕啟著喘息，已經靠著唾液和自己的前液進入了兩根手指，內褲早就脫掉不知道落在哪裡。男人低下頭，緩緩地抓開尼爾的手指換成自己的舌頭，溫柔地開拓逐漸濕潤鬆軟的穴口。尼爾的雙手立刻往未婚夫的撐在一旁的雙手抓去，但卻被男人引導回自己的臀瓣，抓著敞開自己讓男人可以舔的更深。

「我們真的不能每次講完重要的事情就做愛。」男人喘著氣，退開的時候輕輕打了一下尼爾的屁股時說。

「那有什麼不好嗎？」尼爾回答，往洞口壓入三根手指，確保自己可以容納對方碩大的勃起。

男人淋了一些潤滑液在自己勃起的陰莖上，慢慢地擼動。「缺乏後續溝通？」

「這又不是任務，老闆。」尼爾嚥了嚥口水，翻身抬高屁股，讓男人把脹大勃起的屌打在自己的臀瓣上磨蹭。「你如果想要跟我聊天，冰箱裡有足夠的啤酒，伏特加跟你愛的威士忌也都還有剩。」

「我們可以聊一個月——」男人沒讓英國青年說完，便將勃起重重的壓入。尼爾忍不住咬住自己的食指，因為男人已經精準的抵上他的前列腺，接下來只要一個挺動他的意志就會潰不成軍。

「不是現在。」他聽到男人說，在男人開始挺動時讓意識跟著載浮載沉。尼爾隨著戀人撞擊的力道發出各種細小的呻吟，隨著越接近高潮而擴大。原本咬在唇邊的手指已經被男人抓著壓在沙發上十指緊扣著，他帶著鬍渣的臉頰蹭在皮沙發上，吻我，他的臉壓著沙發悶悶地說，他的未婚夫於是低頭再次親吻他。

男人在把尼爾拉起坐在他腿上時進入得更深，尼爾潮紅的臉頰和止不住的喘息說明了一切。他低聲確認尼爾喜不喜歡這個姿勢，金髮男人在點頭的同時挑逗地扭了扭屁股，長久的默契告訴對方這是可以挺動的信號。於是他的雙臂緊緊環抱住尼爾的胸膛，急切又快速的往未婚夫的深處進攻，尼爾的喘息和叫聲幾乎停不下來，最後無法克制的被幹到射了出來。我還沒到，男人撫摸著尼爾因高潮而顫抖的身體，掐揉著戀人顫抖的大腿，咬著耳朵說。隨即繼續輕輕地幹著尼爾並感受每次抵到深處時尼爾輕顫的身體。

「我們可以面對面嗎？我想看著你。」尼爾問，於是男人暫時退出，在沙發上墊了一個枕頭讓金髮青年躺下。尼爾雙腿顫抖著打開自己，再次迎接男人的進入，感受到自己的小腿肚因快感而繃緊，腳趾蜷縮著。這次沒有人出聲，兩人的眼神勾在一起時自然而然地就吻在一起了。男人的臉沾到了尼爾因為快感而流下的淚水，感覺到尼爾緊緊地用雙臂摟住了自己的肩膀，他呻吟著，在最後幾次挺動迎接他的高潮。

他們在沙發上躺了一下，男人拉過落在地上的毯子隨意覆蓋彼此。一起喝完了尼爾剛剛沒喝完的啤酒，隨意地聊著新聞事件和路上看到的趣事。在某兩個話題之間沈默的數秒，尼爾鑽進毯子裡，手伸到沙發底下摸索，最後從男人胸膛所在的那一端鑽出一個笑得像柴郡貓般的腦袋。

「幹嘛？」男人笑看著戀人。

尼爾的雙手從毛毯底下鑽出，手上拿著戒指，屬於他未婚夫的。男人原本想說出，我明明放在保險箱裡，但很快地意識到這是個蠢問題。他面對的可是世界上數一數二的開鎖大師。他伸出手，讓尼爾為他套上指環，尼爾抓著他的手指吻了吻。

晚些時候尼爾被抓進浴室裡一起沖澡，兩人不小心又擦搶走火一次。男人從浴室出來的時候，剛好聽到通訊器響起。

身為天能的創立者，必須面對的就是無時無刻來自各方的警告，像是他剛從淋浴間走出來就收到的這一則。各種情報顯示已經有一組匈牙利的特警往他們這棟樓過來，尼爾很敏銳，他光是聽到簡訊提示音就知道，他們該離開了。


End file.
